The Winds of Change
by jodyle1
Summary: A single tear slid down Kagome's cheek, raking a path through the dirt and dried blood smeared across her cheeks as it went. She felt as though her heart was being ripped clear of her chest by cruel, unforgiving fingers as she watched the indecision cross Inuyasha's features in his moment of hesitancy. SessKags
1. Chapter 1

_**The Winds of Change**_

_jodyle1_

**Chapter 1**

A single tear slid down Kagome's cheek, raking a path through the dirt and dried blood smeared across her cheeks as it went. She felt as though her heart was being ripped clear of her chest by cruel, unforgiving fingers as she watched the indecision cross Inuyasha's features in his moment of hesitancy. Despair quickly overwhelmed her senses and deadened the terrible agony in her chest, replacing it with a dull ache as she realized, for the last time, that he would not choose her.

She had always known that Inuyasha's love for the woman who had first showed him the divinity of tenderness and warmth, Kikyou, had never faded, yet she could do nothing to prevent the hope that blossomed within her every time he had exhibited the faintest hint of affection towards her. That very same hope faded and abandoned her as she watched Inuyasha's uncertain eyes flicker with anguish, before setting into stony depths of determination. He lithely jumped from his battle crouch, Tessaiga poised above his head, and swiftly swung his sword to cut the slimy, tentacle-like appendage which was slowly crushing the clay doll that was currently housing the spirit of Kikyou.

Though she had expected Inuyasha's final choice, it still brought on a wave of fresh misery and desolation, so powerful she could taste it's musky sweetness on the back of her tongue. She cast one last, wistful smile towards Inuyasha, her mind filling with the non-existent possibilities of the future they could have shared had things been different, before turning to face her unavoidable end. Staring into the heartless, unemotional, glowing vermillion eyes of her soon to be murderer, Kagome's mind was fleetingly overcome by an image she had longed for since she had first began her journey here in the Feudal era; her fragile form cradled in the safe, protective arms of Inuyasha, nestled comfortably into his velvety soft, Fire-Rat Fur garments, with her body pressed against his strong, powerful chest.

A peaceful expression came over Kagome's features as she immersed herself in this image, before her world went blank, and the bright, optimistic light of Kagome's essence was no more.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Winds of Change**_

_jodyle1_

**Chapter Two**

Sesshomaru cast a studious glance at the aristocratic youkai seated around the beautiful, extravagant court room. It had been some time since he had seen the Lords of the lands, but his flawless memory could still recall each of their handsome, young faces as though months and years were naught but hours and days.

To the left of the three powerful youkai before him was Yoruma, Lord of the Northern Lands. Yoruma was a fearsome tiger youkai, very much like himself in stature and physique. He had similar markings, however Yoruma's stripes were midnight black, where Sesshomaru's were a soft plum colour, and the mark adorning his forehead was an intricate pattern, as opposed to a simple crescent moon. Yoruma had daunting, fiery, burnt orange eyes, which churned with might and unadulterated strength, and his glossy, supple hair fell to his knees in a billowing curtain of snow white elegance. Presently, he wore a pair of long, silken, ivory hakama and his chest was bared, revealing his muscular build and markings in a show of dominance. Yoruma was notorious for his competence and prowess during battle, and Sesshomaru regarded him as his closest ally of all three Lords.

Directly across from Sesshomaru was Gorai, a samurai youkai and Lord of the Eastern Lands. Gorai was undoubtedly the most regal and graceful of all four Lords. Sesshomaru grudgingly admit that Gorai was a master swordsman, perhaps his skills were slightly more refined than even Seshomaru's. Gorai has his head bowed, contemplating the outcome of their gathering, his raven black tresses falling forward to frame his pointed face. Gorai wore a simple white kimono with black lining; he was much thinner and less powerfully built than Sesshomaru and Yoruma, but his swordsmanship abilities and his strategic, calculating demeanor made him an equal, if not greater threat.

Finally, to the right of Gorai, was Syaoran, an intimidating shadow youkai who was currently the ruler of The Southern Lands. Syaoran was the eldest of the Lords, a few hundred years older than Sesshomaru. Syaoran was difficult to decipher; his emotions hidden behind a facade of expressionless, angelic beauty, his true intentions never completely unraveled. Little was known about his past, or of his full capabilities. It was understood that Syaoran was dangerous due to his shadow youkai nature, however he had never done anything to prove he was untrustworthy. As Sesshomaru studied Syaoran's face, he found that his features were slightly blurred and undefined around the edges, as if his being were undecided if it was solid flesh and blood, or a ghostly plume of pale smoke held together by the loose, jet black, floor length coat he wore. Syaoran sat deftly still, hardly seeming to breath.

Upon completing his assessment of the other Lords, Sesshomaru decided to speak, having grown tired of the growing hostility around him.

"Why has this Sesshomaru been called forth?" his steady voice ricocheted from the ornate, embellished ceiling high above.

"We have been watching you, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, for quite some time, and we have come to a unanimous decision" responded Gorai, fixing his jade green stare on Sesshomaru.

"And what of the Court's decision?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at Gorai, who ignored his question.

"You are aware of the Spider Hanyou, are you not? I believe his name is 'Naraku'?" Sesshomaru nodded slowly. Gorai continued "He has caused substantial damage to many vulnerable ningen villages throughout your lands, absorbing scores of lesser youkai. We have been awaiting your response to his indecency and were utterly surprised when no such response transpired" drawled Gorai.

"Is it possible that you feign ignorance, in order to harbor this corrupted Hanyou while he gains power, so that you may, someday, overthrow our thrones and take our lands for yourself?" Snapped Syaoran, quickly revealing the reason behind Sesshomaru's summoning; they thought Naraku and he were allies.

"Are you accusing me of aiding Naraku?Is this what the court believes?" Sesshomaru spat.

"Not at all friend, we are simply looking for a plausible purpose behind your actions, or lack of" Yoruma explained.

"So you immediately concluded that I have not concerned myself with Naraku thus far so that I may gain from him? Using his tainted power to further my own wealth and authority? Did it not occur to the Council that this Sesshomaru has no wish to involve himself with the Hanyou by destorying him in battle?" Sesshomaru angrily hissed.

"Now why would the great Ice Prince have any qualms about defeating a filthy Hanyou?" Gorai questioned. "Unless said Ice Prince was...afraid?"

"You dare insult my honor?!" Sesshomaru seethed.

"Be calm, my friend, be calm." Yoruma's tranquil voice urged. "If these are not your true intentions, as I believe, than please help us in understanding why you have done nothing against this vile 'Naraku', and do not seek to eliminate him."

"This Sesshomaru has conducted vigorous research on the topic of Naraku, and have found that, should this Sesshomaru greet him in battle and destroy him, the many youkai spirits that inhibit his body would seek out another body to possess and make their own, namely the body of this Sesshomaru. In oder to defeat the Hanyou, this Sesshomaru must first discover a way to contain or break his spirit." Explained Sesshomaru.

"And have you found such a solution?" questioned Sayoran curiously.

"Hai, this Sesshomaru believes that he can use one of Naraku's reincarnations to ensnare the youkai spirits, clearing a path to Naraku's annihilation." The hostile air between the Lord's seemed to dissipate, now that Sesshomaru was no longer suspected of treachery. A moment of silence ensued before which seemed to wear into hours.

Yoruma was the first to speak. "Well, it seems that we have reached the wrong conclusion, and for that, Lord Sesshomaru, I humbly apologize and ask for your forgiveness." He bowed his head in penance.

"Yes, it seems that you have cleared your name, Lord Sesshomaru. However, you will now need to prove your words true to this Council. You, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, must now destroy Naraku. If you have not complied to this, one full year from this date, then you shall be charged with high treason and attend trial." announced Gorai.

"A fair judgement." agreed Sesshomaru. With that, the council meeting ended, and, standing, Sesshomaru bowed respectfully to each of the Lords, before turning swiftly on his heel and gliding gracefully from the grand court room.


	3. Chapter 3

_**a/n: This is set **__**Before**__** the first chapter. Sorry for any confusion.**_

_**Winds of Change**_

_jodyle1_

**Chapter Three**

The world was silent as the moon gazed upon the forrest, bathing everything in a breathtaking silver light. The subtle wind gently combed through ebony hair, dancing to and fro in the starless night sky. Looking without seeing, Kikyou stood motionless in the grassy meadow where Inuyasha had betrayed her. Her dead, flat eyes, once full of burning curiosity, could not see through the haze of anger and hate that had forcefully cultivated within her heart, her monotonous existence now fueled by her lust for revenge.

Snake-like soul collectors swam through the air around her, each holding a brilliant, glowing sphere, feeding her subconscious with the lost souls of others.

The solemn, pearly moon was directly overhead when Kikyou felt the familiar prickling against her powerful barrier, sending a wave of unease through her senses. Without hesitating, Kikyou created a gap in the barrier exterior, allowing passage for the Hanyou she now served. It was not long before he reached her, his pungent, suffocating scent filling her lungs and overpowering her senses.

"Why have you come here Naraku?" Her steady, lifeless voice rang through the meadow.

"Kikyou" he whispered. "The object of the obsessions of that fool Onigumo for so many years. You grow more beautiful with each passing moment." His words snaked through the air, hissing in Kikyou's ears unpleasantly as he spoke to her back.

"Why have you come?" she repeated. Naraku sighed heavily.

"Must you be so ignorant of my attempts at flattery?" He paused, as if waiting for a response although none came. He sighed again. "I require your assistance in a pressing matter. Surely it has not escaped your notice that the half-wit and his priestess companion have grown quite, lets just say, 'close' in recent months. I believe that their connection gives them both strength, and so, I wish to severe their bond. And I thought to myself, who better to crush that irritating Hanyou than the very woman he loves?" Naraku's words were like honey, sickly sweet and thick, as they wormed their way into Kikyou's mind, realization dawning on her. He wanted her to help him destroy Inuyasha and her feeble reincarnation. If Kikyou still had a heart, and her soul was all her own, she may have felt a painful stab of misery at the request, but as it was, all she knew was an eternal emptiness that filled her and the all-consuming thirst to exact her vengeance on the half demon who corrupted her.

"What will you have me do? Shoot the Hanyou with a sacred arrow? That did not work so well before."

"No, you shall not harm Inuyasha or his friends." He responded.

"Then how do you plan to destroy him?"

"It seems to me that Inuyasha has forgotten about his love for you, beautiful Kikyou. I shall merely demonstrate his lingering affection for you by forcing him to choose between you, and his current young priestess."

"And if he doesn't choose me?" she sneered.

"He will choose you, or he and that worthless woman will perish."

A bittersweet smile spread over Kikyou's colourless lips. All she had ever wanted was an untroubled life with Inuyasha by her side and her conscience free of her duty to the Sacred Jewel, and now she had an opportunity to spend an eternity with him in hell. She would see to it that when she left this world once more, Inuyasha would follow closely behind, once she had satisfied her bloodlust that was.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Winds of Change**_

_jodyle1_

**Chapter Four**

Fear clutched his heart as he watched her expression soften into a tragic smile, her radiant, intense eyes swimming with forlorn sorrow and resignation. With a pang of guilt, he watched her turn to face their enemy, a beautiful, serene expression crossing over her girlish features, as though she was simply sitting in a quite meadow with the sun warming her skin. She tilted her head back slightly, closing her eyes as she did, and then she was gone, screened from his sight by a thick smog of acidic, violet miasma. He knew she was gone when he could no longer sense her bright, pulsing auror, and the familiar, heavy beads of subjugation slid from his neck and scattered on the dirty, forrest floor.

Maniacal laughter pierced through the night air, marking the retreat of Naraku and bringing Inuyasha's attention to the woman he now held tightly against his chest. Quickly examining her body for wounds, he found narrow cracks in her skin, as though she were made of glass...or clay. She groaned softly under his ministrations and he heaved a sigh of relief, embracing her gently so as not to harm her already battered body. "Kikyou" he whispered affectionately.

"Inu...Yasha...?" she murmered in response. Inuyasha pulled away and held Kikyou at arms length, gazing intently into her rustic, chestnut eyes, searching for any signs of Naraku's presence. Upon finding none, he rose from the ground, lifted Kikyou into his arms, and ran blindly into the forrest, searching for a suitable clearing to rest in for the night far away from the scent of destructive miasma, that burned his sensitive nose, and Kagome's sweet blood which sent shivers down his spine and forced tears into his eyes.

Kikyou had finally fallen into a state of unconsciousness when Inuyasha discovered such a place. He didn't even bother starting a fire for warmth, he just jumped into the highest branches of the closest tree to settle in. He tucked Kikyou tightly against his chest, his chin resting on her head, his arms crossed around her waist. Inuyasha exhaled in content, a breathe he had been holding in for over fifty years; since Kikyou's death. Though he had not been awake the entire time, he had always felt oddly isolated, as though he was separated from those around him; an invisible barrier that prevented him from emotionally connecting with others left him remote and secluded, forced to watch on as they interacted and cared for each other. But now, in this moment, he felt whole again. The only person who ever understood and accepted him had been returned to his side. It was true that Kagome's presence had often closed the distance he felt, yet somehow he was still excluded, though he made sure never to show it, which was probably where his incessant anger stemmed from. Kagome...Just thinking of her brought her jubilant, young face to mind. He had failed her. Again. He had promised to always protect her, and now she was gone, lost to the violence and corruption of Naraku. She had not died in vain however. Kagome's death had led to Kikyou's return, an unspeakable yet fair trade in his opinion. Without Kagome, he and the others would have been beyond hopeless, but with Kikyou's aid, they would have no trouble finding the jewel shards, not to mention that Kikyou was a master archer and could easily defend herself, where Kagome had held up their search in order for him to save her from some low-level youkai. Plus, Kikyou and he were fated to be together, and having her safely in his care soothed his aching heart and set his mind at ease, allowing his focus and, subsequently, his skill to improve.

He felt a sharp twinge of guilt at having disregarded Kagome's worth so quickly after her demise and was surprised to feel an accompanying stab of regret. He did **_not_** regret Kagome's death...did he? Inuyasha shook his head harshly, thoroughly clearing his mind of these confusing thoughts. He clutched Kikyou closer to him, and allowed his body to relax as his mind slipped into a a dreamless sleep.

Inuyasha was startled awake by a hollow space between his arms. Peering down groggily, he quite literally fell out of the tree by what he saw. His Kikyou was missing. Rage swamped his senses, quickly overpowering rational thought, and he bounded into the forrest, trailing her scent as it lingered in the tepid, sultry breeze. Half sprinting, it did not take long to track her down. He found her standing weakly against a tall, stately tree, fixedly staring at the luminous silver orb hanging in the night sky. "Why did you follow me Inyuasha?" She said softly, not look away from the moon. Inuyasha was confused.

"I-I thought something might have happened to you. I was worried." He mumbled, looking down. Kikyou sighed delicately.

"Inuyasha" she called. "I must leave you." Inuyasha's head snapped up.

"W-What?!" He growled. "What are you talking about Kikyou? I just got you back! Naraku won't dare touch you while I'm here, and i'll protect you if he tries, so you don't have to go anywhere!"

"You do not understand" She whispered.

"Please Kikyou, you don't have to leave. Just stay" he pleaded.

"I cannot stay with you Inuyasha"

"Why not?! I can protect you Kikyou, I swear! I've gotten stronger since the last time, I'd never let anything happen to you now!" He yelled at her.

"I am not concerned for my own safety"

"What are you talking about? I'll be fine as long as you're with me!"

"Inuyasha, the vengeance that burns within my soul longs for me to kill you. It thirsts for your blood and threatens to possess by body in order to satisfy itself. I fear that I cannot restrain it." She turned to face him, her eyes full of tears that her undead body could no longer release. "I must leave you for your own protection, whilst I still remain in control." Her voice lowered until it was just audible over the sound of Inuyasha's heart, pounding in his ears. "I do not wish to hurt you Inuyasha." She turned to leave.

"Kikyou, wait! We can work something out! I'm sure there's a way, there has to be a way! We'll go see kaede or something! Please Kikyou! Don't leave"

"I must"

"But, wait! There must be something helping you control yourself now, right? I mean, you haven't tried to attack me yet, so it maybe you'll be fine! Maybe you're just over reacting! Please, don't go. Stay. With me. We can figure something out."

"I am in control at present because, right now..." She hesitated before turning to capture Inuyasha'a eyes. "Right now, my love for you outweighs the power within me. I must leave you, because I love you too much to watch myself hurt you, kill you. I must leave you, in order to protect you from myself. Goodbye Inuyasha. You will never, must never, see me again." One flick of her lengthy, ebony hair, and she was gone. Stolen from him once more in a cruel twist of fate. Inuyasha fell to the ground where he stood, crushed by the weight of being alone in the world once more.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Winds of Change**_

_jodyle1_

**Chapter Five**

Soft sakura petals danced on the sultry breeze that whispered through the air, caressing her face in passing. Breathing in sharply, Kagome snapped her eyes open and looked around. She was laying on her back in what appeared to be a small clearing among a mature forrest. The sky was a vast expanse above her, with no stars or moon to speak of; like a pot of black ink, she could not see anything aside from darkness. She directed her attention to the trees surrounding her, standing tall and majestic, sharing secrets on the light breeze that rustled through their leaves. _Where am I? Am I dead? I was killed by Naraku, Wasn't I?_ She asked herself, struggling to remember anything specific through the painful swirl of her last memories.

"Yes, it is true, your body was destroyed by the one you know as Naraku" a divine, velvety, feminine voice answered so quietly that Kagome wasn't sure if it was a voice at all, or just the muffled murmur of the wind breathing over her pale skin.

"Hello?" Kagome called to the night sky, her heartbeat audibly increasing in fright as she instinctively reached behind her for her long bow and quiver of arrows.

"Do not be afraid, for I wish you no harm." So it was a voice and not Kagome's livid imagination.

"W-Who are you?" inquired Kagome.

"I, am Priestess Midoriko. However the true question is, who are you?" answered the voice.

"I-I am K-Kagome Higurashi?" She had not meant for her words to form a question, but they did.

"Are you? You certainly look similar to the late priestess Kikyou. Are you she?" Kagome was beginning to feel confused and could feel her face redden slightly in anger.

"Didn't I just say that my name is Kagome? I may look like Kikyou but I am Kagome" she snapped. A soothing chuckle reached Kagome's ears.

"Then I shall call you Priestess Kagome. Do you know why you have been summoned?"

"Summoned? As in, to heaven?" Kagome's eyes widened as she looked at her surroundings once again. _Gee, It's not much for heaven_, she thought.

"Ye are not in 'heaven'. Both you and I are currently inside the Shikon no Tama."

"Inside the sacred Jewel? No way!" Kagome exclaimed in awe. "But, why?" she wondered aloud.

"You have been called forth so that I may ask for you assistance." Kagome's eyes widened even further in surprise.

"Assistance? From me? What could I possibly do that you cannot?"

"The Shikon no Tama requires you to cast a wish. It's power has been neglected for too long, and has accumulated over many prevent this power from escaping, which would inevitably result in the end of civilization, some of it must be dispelled immediately."

"So, by making a wish, some of the power would be used up?" Kagome wondered.

"Correct. I will allow you some time to consider your wish before you grant it." The two priestesses fell into silence. _What could I possibly ask the jewel for?_ She was already dead, and she had no desire to return to the world and live as Kikyou did, however she did not want to be forgotten by her friends and family. So she would have to make a wish so significant that it changed the world forever. And then it came to her.

"Midoriko" she called to the starless sky once more.

"Have ye thought of a boon to ask for?"

"Yes" She replied, her eyes now depths of steely resolve. "I wish for the Shikon no Tama to disappear from the world and never, ever return."

"Is this your final decision?" Questioned Midoriko

"Hai" was the simple reply. Another chuckled reached out to Kagome from the darkness.

"Well done young priestess, I commend thee. Your intentions are pure and the Shikon no Tama will cease to exist." Kagome released a sigh of relief. "However, there are complications. The power within the Shikon no Tama is too great to simply disappear from the world. In order for the jewel to be destroyed, this power must manifest in another being."

"So the Shikon no Tama wouldn't exist, but another object would just take it's place" concluded a very dejected Kagome. She had just wasted her wish.

"Yes, and no. The power within the Shikon no Tama will transfer into another vessel. Namely, your body. Do you understand this, priestess Kagome?"

"Yes"

"And do you accept the responsibility that accompanies the power of the Shikon no Tama?" Kagome thought for a second.

"If I do, what would happen to my body, and the jewel, what would happen to that?"

"Your physical being will be restored however your body will have changed in order to contain the immense power, which in essence, is the power of the hundreds of youkai that I have fought with inside the Shikon no Tama since it was created, and also the power of myself. You will become the eternal Shikon protector and be granted immortality as compensation for the burden you must bear. As for the jewel, it will disappear from the world, just as you wish."

"I understand."

"So, priestess Kagome, do you wish to carry on?" Kagome nodded. Midoriko's voice softened slightly. "Thank you, priestess Kagome. I will now be allowed to leave this world in peace. Protect the power within you at all costs. I wish you luck, for you have a difficult path ahead. Goodbye, young miko." And with that, her world went blank, and her pure, innocent soul returned to the abyss to await the time it would be called forth to enter her body once more.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Winds of Change**_

_jodyle1_

**Chapter Six**

Lustrous, golden eyes narrowed into a piercing glare as Seshomaru scrutinized their current location. The beautiful, gleaming sun had just sunk bellow the rugged, mountainous horizon, painting the sky with different shades of cerulean blue and burnt orange, and marking the end of yet another monotonous, lengthy summer afternoon spent searching for Naraku's decrepit offspring. Sesshomaru, along with Rin and Jaken, were currently, and had been for the majority of the day, walking through an expansive forrest, filled with broad-trunked trees, much the same height as Sesshomaru's true form, who's roots had grown so wildly, they now dominated the ground on which the small party stood.

Sesshomaru had been incorrigible in his search, never slowing or allowing himself to be deterred, and his persistence had taken it's toll on his company. Rin's exhaustion was evident in her silence, for she would usually sing and dance about, making fun and laughing enthusiastically, until her Lord ordered her to be still and rest awhile. Despite having ridden astride Ah-Un's back all morning and much of the fading afternoon, she dragged her feet along the dirty ground, head hung in fatigue, eyes gradually drifting closed. Jaken was not in much better shape. He had endured Rin's ministrations the entire day and hadn't fared well; there were still sakura blossoms perched atop his head in a loose crown formation, having been too weary to shake them off.

Signaling to his company to stop for the night, he turned to face the unruly forrest and stalked to the nearest tree, falling into a stiff, upright sitting position at it's base. He regretted having to stop each night, for he really did not need to rest, but if he wished to protect Rin, she would have to stay by his side, and Rin did need to rest. Sesshomaru sensed Jaken's pathetic youki disappear into the spacious forrest beyond his eyelids, and deduced that he must have gone to gather some food for Rin, which Sesshomaru refused to do, as it would tarnish his nobility. He did care for Rin immensely, although he would not lower his standards to accommodate for her well-being - that is precisely the reason he allowed Jaken, the insufferable fool, to pursue him like a sick puppy. Sesshomaru released a long, drawn out breath in an inaudible sigh of boredom, as his mind waded into the endless stream of thoughts flowing through the dark recesses of his subconscious; not quite under the ignorant spell of sleep, but still very much aware and alert.

He was startled from his restful state by an irritating prickling sensation in his body. Gently opening his plum eyelids, he peered around the encampment for the disturbance, but found that nothing was not as it should be; Rin was curled against Ah-Un's chest and Jaken was rested on the rough ground near-by. Instead of placating the unease he felt, this only served to pique his curiosity. The tingling sense over his skin was an instinctive reaction, warning him of a significant power source close-by. He had felt this sensation only a handful of times in his lifetime, all of which had been during his youth, and caused by his father's most potent emotions; rage, passion and the anguish of loosing a mate.

The power source that had tripped his senses felt disoriented and uncontrolled, as though it's owner was not, or could not, restrain themselves. This sudden appearance could only mean one of two things. His brainless half brother had somehow managed to harness his full, potential demonic strength, which would leave the Hanyou untrained and confused, a danger to himself and everyone around him, or the wicked Naraku had engineered yet another foul ploy. Believing the latter, Seshomaru relaxed back into the tree he was sitting beneath. He had no interest in meeting with Naraku before he had obtained the young mirror-girl, and if Naraku truly was behind the unexpected power surge he was sensing, he would not be found unless he wished it so, therefore there was no reason to bound into the forrest unwittingly, demanding to know the source of the disruption. No, that sort of action was typical of his repugnant half-brother. He would be patient, and not before long, he would rid the world of the Hanyou named Naraku.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Winds of Change**_

_jodyle1_

**Chapter Seven**

Naraku's vile, slimy chuckle snaked through the air, a repulsive, self satisfied smirk evident on his face as a stared intently into Kanna's iridescent mirror. My curiosity stirred.

"What pleases you so?" I queried softly. His eyes flickered up to me, possessively looking me over. Disgusting.

"On this day, my plan was successful. The reincarnate miko, Kagome, is no longer, Inuyasha is broken, wandering the forrest, and my beloved Kikyou is alone, awaiting my next command for her. Everything is how I envisaged." His chameleon gaze returned to the mirror in Kanna's slender fingers. I glanced at my sister questioningly; there was no denying that she was much more involved in Naraku's sick web of deceit than I, whether she wished to be or not. She looked away absently, as though she hadn't seen my expression. I sighed sorrowfully. An innocent young girl such as her did not deserve to be tainted by Naraku's twisted, evil presence. She ought to be outside, spinning and dancing gracefully among the grass, carefree and innocent, just like every other child her age.

"Why did you call on me Naraku?" My voice was full of venom and poorly suppressed resentment, even to my own ears. Naraku stood straight and studied my face skeptically. His eyes narrowed.

"Kagura, you are aware of Sesshomaru's most recent plan, are you not?" He asked simply, ignoring my question.

"Indeed. He seeks to capture Kanna and use her powers against you in order to detain your soul" I answered promptly.

"Correct. Your next assignment is to protect Kanna. I have prepared a place for you both to stay on a mountainside not far from Mount Hakurei. It is protected by an equally powerful barrier of my own construction. You shall escort Kanna there and ward off any...unwanted visitors. Do you understand?" If my heart was still my own, it would have fluttered at Naraku's words; He was allowing Kanna and I to be together, if only for a short time. I kept my expression devoid of all emotion, struggling to control my euphoria.

"Yes" I bowed low, smiling to myself. A sudden thought occurred to me 'Naraku, will it not be obvious that I am shielding Kanna? Surely you know that Sesshomaru would expect me to be protecting her, and would quickly pursue us?" I straightened from my bow.

"I am no incompetent fool. I have already considered that possibility. And so, I will distract the Youkai lord with this" He motioned with his hand to the far corner of the room. Out of the darkness stepped a young girl, who looked like an older version of Kanna. She had short white hair in a perfectly straight bob cut, wide, eery, blank grey eyes that didn't contain any emotion and she wore a snowy white kimono ending above her knees. In her arms was a mirror identical to Kanna's. I gasped in surprise, shivers running down my spine at her bleak, depthless eyes.

"Another creation?" I asked, almost to myself.

"Mmmm. Quite good craftsmanship, don't you agree? She's much more powerful than you Kagura, or any of my other creations. She will not fail."

"What can she do?" Naraku considered the girl with an air of indifference; as though she was nothing more than a weapon to be used.

"In time, you shall see." I turned back to Naraku just in time to see his cool, detached expression, quickly change to one of shock as the Shikon segment hidden inside his body began to glow brightly.

I watched as his hand moved above it, his flesh peeling away from the luminescent pure light emanating from within it's depths. Drawing the Jewel from his repugnant body, he held it within the palm of his hand, enthralled in it's beautiful, captivating light. A sharp intake of breath was his only reaction as the powerful orb segment pulsed a few times, it's energy surging slightly, before plummeting. In a matter of seconds, the Shikon Jewel, which we had all dedicated the last months of our despicable lives attempting to restore, was nothing but glass.

Naraku's face was, for a fleeting moment, a dumbstruck tableaux, with his mouth gaping stupidly and his poisonous, red eyes wide with astonishment, before his expression contorted with rage. He flung the now glass segment across the room, where it broke through the wall and disappeared into the night, much like a bullet. I cast a quick look at Naraku's limbs thrashing dangerously. He had lost control, his rage at loosing his most recent source of power was almost tangible in the air. Already having seen one of Naraku's fatal tantrums and having no wishes to repeat the experience, I dashed across the room, dodging and avoiding flailing tentacle-like appendages as I went, until I was at Kanna's side. I tossed a feather into the air, jumped on and pulled my sister along with me, and together we fled into the night sky through the fragmented ceiling. The young girl from earlier crossed my mind, but I cast her aside as a storm of thousands of lesser youkai flew out of Naraku's most recent hide-out behind us, each and every one of them responding to the basic instincts instilled into their pathetic bodies, the instincts which now told them their life was in danger. A pang of pity prickled in my soul for all of the unfortunate youkai who would loose their lives at Naraku's hands tonight, but it was lost in the elation I felt at having my Sister under my supervision, shielding her from Naraku's sadistic corruption.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Winds of Change_**

_jodyle1_

**Chapter Eight**

The ancient forrest was forebodingly silent under the watchful gaze of the scarlet sky. Stars glittered in the night, distant markers in an otherwise empty expanse, and the beautiful moon shone gloriously among them, casting the world below into alien shades of silver and ebony. Kagome's slight body stirred, her closed eye's fluttering faintly as her soul was returned to her body, which was re-animating with each passing second. Her heart hammered loudly in her chest and her breath leaving her in short pants and grunts of pain. Inside her mind, chaos reigned.

Despite her current state of unconsciousness, Kagome still registered the agony that wracked every cell in her body, tearing through her being and breaking her over and over again. Never had she experienced this pain, this torture, nothing had even come close. Naraku melting her body was but a pleasant shower in comparison, Inuyasha betraying her love was merely a gentle tug on her heart.

She wished it would stop, for it would surely consume her, body and mind. Occasionally, her body would fail and her soul would pass into the abyss from whence she came, darkness pressing in heavily on every side, but somehow, she would always be called back, back into the endless suffering and torment. Was she in hell? She couldn't be sure, but she imagined that it felt somewhat like this. These were her last thoughts before the pain increased ten-fold, scrambling any coherent thoughts she had managed to put together and throwing her body into fits of uncontrollable convulsions.

Kagome wasn't sure how long had passed -Seconds? Hours? Weeks? - before the pain began to subside, only fractionally, but subside none-the-less. Her body was still thrashing furiously, not under her control, but the shadowy edges of her mind were lifted from the mayhem, free of the chaotic agony. This became her refuge, her escape from the onslaught in the, what felt like, hours and days. Gradually, the pain receded from her mind and her body ceased it's movement, giving her the freedom of thought, which she appreciated greatly.

By the time the pain had completely left her body, Kagome had deduced many reasons for the ferocious assault to her person. Before she had passed into the beyond, Kagome's body had been utterly destroyed; shattered and disintegrated into bits and pieces to the point where she doubted that her remains were recognizable as human. In order for her to return to this world, her body would have to be reconstructed and mended, which must have been the source of her pain. During that time, her soul must have passed, but the Shikon Jewel had called it forth into her body repeatedly, which would explain the expanse of darkness she was cast into. Now, she was waiting. Waiting for her mind to return to consciousness.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Winds of Change**_

_jodyle1_

**Chapter nine**

The tree canopy loomed overhead, an ominous green blanket shielding the night sky beyond from Inuyasha's view. The emptiness inside was suffocating; ever-present, it pressed in on him and threatened to eradicate him from this life. Not entirely aware of his surroundings, he was mumbling quietly to the unresponsive forrest. Always the same words: "Why, Kikyou? I can protect you. Don't go. Why? Three moons had passed since Kikyou had disappeared into the darkness, and Inuyasha hadn't moved since, he still lay in a crumpled pile on the ground, his fire-rat haori torn and ripped, his off-white hair dirty and unkept. His stomach growled dejectedly with neglect, but he didn't hear it through the dull ache of abandonment and desertion.

Why had everyone left him? He had always ignorantly blamed it on his lineage, his being a Hanyou. He hated the world with a passionate fury. Had he chosen to be a Hanyou? Was it even partially his fault? If people could accept the deformed and disabled, then why not him? What made him different? He had always struggled to understand why he was born in such a deplorable manner; with betrayal, deceit and hate overshadowing his birth, how could anyone not loathe him?

Perhaps his life would have been less horrendous had his mother never died. Indeed, before meeting Kikyou, his mother was the only being to have accepted him and love him unconditionally. When she had died, he was lost and alone, a child abandoned by his own kin wandering through the harsh world. Yes, he had despised the entire world, seeking power to gain acceptance and respect, until he found Kikyou that is.

She had shown him compassion and trust, taught him that there was a place for him in the world, a place a he belonged. In her, he found love of a different kind, the rare kind that humans and demons alike traversed the globe in search of. But his unexpected happiness wasn't to last, as Kikyou was ripped away from him cruelly in a few short seconds.

On that same night fifty years later, he was freed by Kagome, who so resembled Kikyou. She had made him believe that purity and good do exist, and reminded him of everything he had learned from Kikyou. He supposed that he had always seen her through the burdensome shadow of Kikyou, believing her to be his beloved in a different form, his second chance at a wholesome life. But it wasn't to be, as she too was taken away, by his own foolish decision no less. But he did not regret his choice. Kagome he could live without, after all she was just a copy, a mere clone, of his Kikyou. However if he knew that Kikyou no longer roamed the Earth, regardless of whether she was beside him or not, he would not be able to survive. With her, there was hope for his future; slim, delicate, faint hope, but hope.

He had to have her back, but how? She would not return to him willingly for fear she may kill him. But surely something could be done, there had to be a way; there was always a way. Inuyasha though back to the cause of Kikyou's hatred of him. Naraku. Why did everything circle back to Naraku?! He was the cause for every evil thing that had happening, beginning with Kikyou's death! Inuyasha's youki began to stir, growing with each unspoken word that passed through his mind, spurred on by his fiery rage. It was Naraku's fault that Kikyou and he could not be together! Naraku's fault that everyone deserted him! Naraku was a Hanyou also, so why wasn't he alone and suffering?! Tormented by his own bleak existence?!

A sudden wind whipped through the trees as Inuyasha stood from the ground, standing defiantly in a stance that could only lead to one thing: Death. Death to the Hanyou who had destroyed the goodness in his life and left him but an empty shell of what he should be. His field of vision gained a transparent crimson tinge, and the rusted metallic taste of blood coated his tongue. With a new purpose and renewed vigor, Inuyasha swiftly sprinted through the forrest with vengeance in his heart and bloodlust on his mind.


End file.
